A supplemental research grant is requested for "Assessing Relevance of Indirect Services in Schools", which is supported as a research grant by NIMH (MH 21708-02). The supplemental grant will support a conference to follow-up field trials of procedures and instruments that were developed in the parent grant to assesses needs and plan relevant programs of mental health indirect services in schools. The conference participants will be twenty mental health consultants who previously attended a dissemination and training workshop on the use of the instruments and the procedures to be followed in collecting and interpreting the data. Following the workshop, each participant agreed to conduct a field trial of the methodology in the Fall of 1974. The specific objectives to be met with the supplemental grant are: 1. To provide further training in the use of the methodology through the exchange of information among consultants who have planned and conducted interventions based upon a survey of school needs. a. To critically examine the methodology and the variety of applications reported. b. To develop further understanding of the methodology and its potential application. 2. To publish a report of the findings and proceedings. The contents of the report will include brief descriptions of (a) the schools in which needs surveys were carried out, (b) the problems which were identified as most relevant to the school for indirect services interventions, (c) the intervention that was designed and implemented, (d) the evaluation procedures employed to estimate the effectiveness of the intervention, (e) an appraisal of the efficacy of the procedures and instruments used in the needs survey, and (f) recommendations for future use of the survey instruments in the planning of indirect services programs.